winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Enchantix
Requirements In order for a fairy to earn her Enchantix, she has to save someone from her home planet and show great sacrifice in doing so. When in her Enchantix stage, the fairy's attacks are much stronger, she can decrease in size (miniaturization) and break dark spells with her fairy dust which is in a vial around her neck. This is seen shortly after Layla earns her Enchantix and uses the fairy dust on her wings to heal her blindness. Exceptions Bloom and Tecna are the only known exceptions to this rule. By believing in her power to defeat evil (after meditating with the sorceress Maia on Pyros) Bloom was able to will herself into Enchantix. Bloom would have not got her Enchantix if her inner dragon, Buddy, had not shown up. Also, even though her Enchantix powers were incomplete when she earned them, in the RAI version, Bloom's passion to defeat evil, and her undying hopes and dreams to find her birth parents may have been what helped her earn her own Enchantix powers. Tecna did not save anyone specifically from her own realm, she saved the realm of Andros by forcing her way through the portal to the Omega Dimension and thus shutting the portal. It is still unknown for the fact that even though Tecna did not save anyone just like Bloom she is still able to miniaturize but it is assmued that Tecna did on technical terms save the entire universe, which presumably encompasses her home world, by sacrificing herself to close the portal on the assumption that unstoppable evil would ensue had she not. Passion for another's life could be a key factor in triggering a fairy's Enchantix status, i.e. when Galatea volunteered to perish in the Alfea library fire to give Musa a chance to escape, Musa refused to leave her friend. Her love for her friend was so strong that it was enough to earn her her Enchantix. However since Galatea is the princess of Musa's realm, Melody, this implies she gained her Enchantix in the conventional way by saving someone from her realm. Magical Abilities Enchantix is the final form of a fairy that makes her a complete fairy. It allows them to Miniaturize themselves and to use Fairy Dust to break dark spells and makes them more powerful as well. Enchantix also allows Fairies to earn new Higher Fairy Forms such as Believix, Harmonix, and Sirenix and possibly many others as well that are accessible only in specific situations and give them more powers compared to other normal/Enchantix fairies. Other Known Enchantix Fairies *Faragonda has been mentioned to have already reached Enchantix level by Headmistress Griffin. Disenchantix :Main article: Disenchantix Disenchantix is the opposite of Enchantix. Valtor gave it to the Trix in Episode 24 of Season 3 to destroy the Winx Club. Appearance Enchantix fairies wear flowing clothes and sandals. They have big colorful wings that often have jewels hanging off of them, and are covered in fairy dust. Their outfits are extremely bright and are sometimes complicated. They wear barefoot sandals decorated with jewels that sometimes go up to their calves. Individually, hair may change color and grow. Hair is often decorated, braided, beaded, etc. Fairies also sometimes wear a tiara or other elaborate jewelry. They often wear a choker or necklace that holds a small bottle of fairy dust that can break dark spells. In original sketches, it was planned for the barefoot sandals to be high heels or stilettos like those of the later Season 5's Harmonix transformation. role in the series for much of the series the enchantix form is the main fairy form seen and raven give's them the ability to transform of differnt fairy forms at will they can change back into enchantix at will. dragonstorm101 likes enchantix forms for they look incredible. they also use their enchantix miniturization to enter the penguins house and lair. fairy knight enchantix apperence their armour is sort of like fairies but more like armour, their legs are covererd in scaley boots, the rest of the body is in a knight like armour some times with chain mail sticking out, their hair also grows and often the helmets also have small hairs to protect the back, their helmets can look like a dragon of a fancy design and can be removed or just the face part. gallery of enchantix forms Bloom enchantix.png|bloom enchantix Stella enchantix.jpg|stella enchantix Flora enchantix.jpg|flora enchantix Tecna enchantix.jpg|tecna enchantix Musa enchantix.jpg|musa enchantix Layla enchantix.jpg|layla enchantix Mirta Enchantix.png|mirta's enchantix Bloom enchantix 3d.png|bloom enchantix 3d Stella Enchantix 3D.jpg|stella enchantix 3d Flora-enchantix-3d.png|flora enchantix 3d Tecna enchantix 3d.png|tecna enchantix 3d Musa enchantix 3D.png|musa enchantix 3d Layla enchantix 3d.png|layla enchantix 552AFAE7-CF90-48AE-B69E-2E4EDD5EE85A.jpeg fairy dust Fairy Dust is a special additional Enchantix power. It is contained in the Enchantix wings, as well as their Enchantix pendants or a necklace around their necks. A Fairy can use the dust on their wings or the dust in the fairy dust bottle. Magical Abilities *Negate/Undo dark spells - Most commonly used fairy dust power. *Absorb attacks - Only shown when Bloom absorbed an attack from Valtor. *Healing power - Used by Musa to give back Bloom's strength in the Omega Dimension; Aisha used to to cure her blindness after returning from Andros. *Remove dark qualities from a person's heart and helps the girls unlock their miniaturization. Transformation Sequences Most of the sequences have the bottle going through its own transformation i.e. the jewels added/removed and then the girl playing with/picking up the bottle, twirling a few times, and then creating a shape with the powder, each in a different color. *Bloom - Double hearts in a reddish gold flame color. *Stella - A faint silver star shape. *Flora - Her flower emblem in a pale green color. *Tecna - The '@' sign mirrored. *Musa - A magenta swirl shape with a cursive letter M in the middle. *Aisha - A bottle shaped swirl in Morphix. *draco - A celtic knot shape *tommy - A theropod dinosaur foot print with three claw marks in the middle role in the series their fairy dust is still in use and they can do it more than once. list of fairy dust containers Bloom fairy dust.png|bloom's fairy dust stella fairy dust.jpg|stella fairy dust flora fairy dust.png|flora's fairy dust tecna's fairy dust.png|tecna's fairy dust musa fairy dust.jpg|musa's fairy dust layla fairy dust.jpg|layla's fairy dust draco's fairy dust.png|tommy's fairy dust/dragons blood tommy's fairy dust.png|draco's fairy dust/ dragons blood Mia s fairy dust bottle by prettieangel-d4vvwnu.png miniturization Miniaturization is when a fairy at the enchantix level has to release all the negative force from her which will allow her to Miniaturize. Bloom was unable to do this as she was an incomplete Enchantix fairy, although in Season 4, she can because she became a complete Enchantix fairy. In Season 4, it is also revealed that Believix fairies can miniaturize. role in the series they use miniturization many times, bloom,draco,tommy,also have this ablity they often use it to hide in fairy pockets, to snaek around, to enter the penguins house,etc. Category:Fairy forms